The Power Of Sulking, More Power Of Rising
by chibiballoon
Summary: Bahkan Sasuke pun bisa alay. Sang Aniki cuma bisa garuk-garuk kepala. Ya, ampun...  Mind To RnR, minna-san? #kitty eyes no jutsu#


Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto #gigit-gigit bantal#

Warning : AU, OOC, LEBAY

.

.

.

**The Power of Sulking, More Power of Rising**

.

.

.

Itachi berkedip beberapa kali, seolah matanya habis kelilipan debu-debu intan-nya Cygnus Hyoga. Dimiringkannya kepalanya untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas. Nggak. Ini bukan _genjutsu_. Lagian mana ada _genjutsu_ di jaman modern begini?

_By the way_, kenapa seorang Uchiha Itachi sampai bertingkah seperti itu? Jawabannya adalah karena dia menemukan sebuah halaman _blog_, yang notabene adalah milik adik semata wayangnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke punya _blog_ yang membuat Itachi heran bin bengong dan menganggap ini adalah _genjutsu_ modern, tapi karena _display_ _blog_ Sasuke yang pink _blink-blink_. Feminin akut.

Itachi ngelus dada.

Sekalipun Itachi dan Sasuke dekat, tapi Itachi tidak tahu kalau adiknya itu punya _blog_. Dia tidak mengira kalau Sasuke akan meluangkan waktu untuk bercuap-cuap di dunia maya. Sekalipun sebuah _blog_ tidak sevulgar 'muka buku' -bahasa Inggriskan saja istilah ini-.

Itachi baru tahu eksistensi _blog_ Sasuke setelah mendengar Sakura, rekan kerjanya, merekomendasikan _blog_ Sasuke.

"Masa elo nggak tahu kalau adik elo punya _blog_?" cuap Sakura seraya menghisap jus jambunya siang tadi.

"Nggak. Nggak penting ah," jawab Itachi keki. Dia agak cemburu saat menemukan unsur antusiasme dalam celotehan Sakura tentang adiknya, sekalipun yang diceritakan hanya _blog_-nya, bukan orangnya.

"Bagus, deh. Elo harus liat. Inspirasional banget. Serasa ngebaca tulisannya Orochimaru Teguh," pungkas Sakura penuh semangat. Dia bahkan memberikan Itachi alamat _blog_ Sasuke.

"Nggak salah ngasih alamat, tuh, calon pacar gue?" gumam Itachi setengah ngarep. Tapi tak urung dia memutuskan untuk melihat seperti apa tulisan Sasuke yang membuat Sakura terilhami.

Jemarinya meng-klik _post_ bulan Januari 2011. Gambar seorang bayi menyambut Itachi. Dari _tag_-nya, Itachi tahu bahwa bayi itu adalah bayi teman Sasuke yang baru lahir. Sasuke cuma menulis 'sesuatu banget yah' untuk mengomentari foto yang ia _upload_.

"Ini sih gak ada bedanya nonton acara gosip," gerutu Itachi. Tapi tak urung tangannya tetap klik sana klik sini. Siapa tahu isi _blog_ Sasuke bisa menjadi bahan pede-kate ke Sakura.

Setelah klak klik klak klik beberapa kali, akhirnya Itachi menemukan tulisan yang dirasa menarik dan lebih dari _quotes_ yang dicomot dari selebritis negara tetangga. Mata Itachi mengamati deretan huruf yang membentuk judul _'The Power of Sulking, More Power of Rising'._

Sambil bertopang dagu, Itachi mulai menbaca curhatan Sasuke.

**24/07/2011**

**The Power of Sulking, More Power of Rising**

'_**Bukankah ini saatnya untuk melangkah? Suatu saat, kitalah yang akan mentraktir Ramen, akan dipanggil guru. Kita tidak bisa menjadi bocah selamanya.'**_

**Penggalan kalimat di atas adalah potongan kata-kata dari salah satu **_**anime**_** terfavorit gue sepanjang masa. Judulnya Narto Si Sinden. Ceritanya tentang ninja-ninjaan gitu. Top banget dah, pokoknya.**

**Kali ini gue nggak akan ngebahas **_**anime**_** yang pernah nyuci otak gue itu dari tetek hingga bengek. Nggak. Cuma keinget aja sama salah satu episode di mana tokoh utamanya kehilangan guru karena kawin lagi, eh, maksud gue, karena gurunya mati.**

**Jadi, ceritanya, si tokoh utamanya itu, alias Narto, baru tahu kalau gurunya yang udah dianggap ayah sendiri itu, mati. Dan si Narto yang biasanya cerah ceria bin berisik itu langsung nyungsep **_**mood**_**-nya. Alias jadi **_**gloomy**_** ngalahin band-band emo. Heran deh, orang kaya gitu jadi pemeran utama. Harusnya kan yang jadi pemeran utama tuh mantan sobatnya si Narto, si Sasule yang punya rambut jabrik kaya bebek lagi nungging. Cakepan dia kale. Secara mirip gue gitu.**

Sampai sini Itachi _sweatdrop_ karena menemukan gejala narsisme pada level yang tak tertolong. Namun dia masih meneruskan membaca lanjutan tulisan adiknya.

**Nah, trus menariknya lagi, sobat –hampir- deketnya si Narto nasehatin dia pake kata-kata yang gue tulis di atas. Lebih panjang sih kata-katanya, dan lebih menyentuh. Karena kepanjangan akhirnya gue potong. Terus, karena mendengar nasehat sobatnya tadi, si tokoh utama bisa bangkit lagi terus ngelanjutin misi buat mecahin kasus yang gak bisa dipecahin sama gurunya. Alias deretan angka-angka di belakang punggung kodok. Yang gak gue ngerti, kok bisa-bisanya sih, **_**shinobi**_** hebat gitu punya piaraan kodok jejadian? **_**Please **_**deh. Kalau gue jadi **_**shinobi**_**, gue akan milih piaraan yang kerenan dikit. Ular misalnya. Nah, lho, gue malah nyeritain **_**anime**_** dengan rating T tersebut. Hhhh...**

**Oke lanjut.**

**Setelah berulang kali nge-**_**rewind**_**, termehek-mehek dan begadang karena nonton **_**anime**_** yang gak tamat-tamat itu, baru gue menyadari pesan moral yang tersembunyi dari kata-kata di atas. Bahwa kita gak selamanya bisa jadi anak-anak. Bahwa kita suatu saat harus melepas titel 'bocah'. Bahwa kita gak bisa selamanya kaya Shinchan yang seenaknya ngerayu kakak-kakak cantik sambil nyengir mesum. Kita suatu saat akan jadi dewasa. Jadi dewasa di sini bukan semata-mata **_**casing**_**-nya aja yang jadi gede, tapi isi hati dan isi kepalanya juga harus berkembang.**

**Kita gak bisa selamanya bersandar sama orang lain, karena suatu saat kita akan jadi sandaran. Kita gak bisa selamanya ditimang, karena suatu saat kita akan kebagian nina boboin bayi, minimal bayi kucing yang nyasar ke rumah. Kita gak bisa selamanya disuapin, karena suatu saat kita harus nyiapin satu menu lengkap untuk satu rumah, lengkap sama **_**appetizer**_** dan **_**desert**_** dengan **_**topping**_** taburan kacang mete dan jambu monyet. Oke, hiperbolis. Dan kenapa gue jadi kaya cewek yang bentar lagi bakalan jadi istri orang, ya? Pake mikirin menu makan pula.**

Kali ini Itachi menemukan gejala MPD, alias _multy personality disorder_ saat membaca tulisan Sasuke. Itachi mempertimbangkan untuk membawa Sasuke ke psikiater seksi yang mangkal di perempatan lampu merah. Setelah mantap dengan pertimbangannya itu, Itachi kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya yang tertunda.

**Intinya, kita akan menjadi dewasa, dan punya tanggung jawab yang lebih besar.**

**Emang sih, semuanya gak terjadi serta-merta. Butuh proses yang kadang-kadang panjang, dan kadang-kadang super duper **_**hyper**_** panjang, kaya yang gue alami.**

**Sebelum gue kehilangan arah obrolan dan ngoceh ngalor ngidul lalu berakhir di konser Justin Bieber di **_**wonderland**_**, gue pengen ngegarisbawahi satu parameter yang menurut gue harus ada di dalam diri setiap orang dewasa. Yaitu, kekuatan.**

**Kekuatan yang gue maksud di sini adalah kekuatan hati dan pikiran, termasuk kekuatan mengontrol emosi.**

**Buat gue, paling susah adalah mengontrol sikap waktu **_**mood**_** lagi jelek. Berhubung gue gak bisa nyembunyiin perasaan, kalau lagi sedih terus ada orang yang macem-macem, pasti gue timpuk sama ulekan. Ketahuan ya, bohongnya? Oke, gue ngaku. Gue gak seberani itu, kok. Tapi untuk masalah gak bisa nyembunyiin perasaan, itu emang bener.**

**Pas lagi sedih, semuanya jadi terbawa melankolis, deh. Dan gak enak buat ngapa-ngapain. Tidur gak enak, makan juga males, bawaannya pengen ngebanting **_**aniki**_** gue melulu.**

"Kurang ajar tuh bocah." Tidak usah ditanya tentang siapa yang berkomentar barusan.

**Akhirnya gue jadi capek sendiri dengan emosi yang fluktuatif di kepala gue. Semuanya jadi terasa menguras energi. Karena kelelahan mental dan emosi itulah, akibatnya fisik gue jadi capek. Gak tahu apa hubungannya. Mungkin gue harus baca buku karangan Drs. Kakashi, M. Si., M. Ck , yang judulnya 'Teori Bad Mood Kuantum', biar dapat pencerahan.**

**Ehem, balik ke topik semula. Karena capek itulah, gue nemuin cara jitu buat ngilangin beban pikiran, yaitu dengan tidur.**

**Waktu tidur, gue gak inget apa-apa. Tau-tau gue bangun dan **_**mood**_** gue membaik dengan sendirinya. Jadi bisa dibilang, gue pernah ngalamin juga yang namanya **_**handsome sleep**_**. Kenapa namanya **_**handsome sleep**_**? Karena gue gak mau saingan sama putri tidur dengan **_**beauty sleep**_**-nya. Bisa-bisa gue di-**_**shannaro**_**.**

**Untuk beberapa kali, tidur merupakan cara paling efektif buat me-**_**maintain**_** emosi. Dan efek sampingnya juga gak ada. Paling-paling gue tambah gendut di bagian pipi.**

**Tapi ternyata, cara itu gak selamanya manjur. Suatu ketika, gue tetap ngerasa beteeeee banget pas bangun tidur.**

**Contohnya, pas ngadepin Karin yang nyinyir, terus pas dikasih peran super sangat NGGAK penting buat jadi pohon kacang ijo di **_**charity bazaar**_** kantor. Siapa lagi yang ngasih peran kalau bukan Sasori, mantan **_**aniki**_** gue?**

Itachi langsung keselek.

**Terus gue juga pernah cek-cok sama pegawai di anak perusahaan via telepon. Rese banget tuh staf! Sampai kaku urat leher gue, dia tetep gak mau ngerevisi laporan produksi. Pokoknya ngebetein. Semua detail kejadian nggak mengenakkan itu tetap **_**fresh**_** di otak, bahkan setelah bangun tidur. Bikin sebel!**

**Akhirnya, gue malah tambah **_**gloomy**_** and **_**sulky**_**. Semuanya jadi nyebelin dan aktifitas gak enak banget dijalanin. Pepatah lama pun berlaku : anjing mengejar, kafilah lari kenceng. Alias kepepet.**

**Di saat penuh stress itulah, gue jadi seperti disadarin, bahwa sebenernya gue itu udah gede. Udah berumur. Bukan saatnya buat bertingkah kaya anak kecil lagi. Gue udah harus bersikap layaknya orang dewasa. Bukan saatnya lagi gue terpengaruh sama emosi membabi-buta. Ini saatnya gue jadi berbeda dari dulu. Ini saatnya gue punya jiwa dan hati yang kuat, yang gak gampang goyah. Dan pelarian –dalam kasus gue : tidur- tentu gak akan bisa membuat masalah serta-merta pecah dengan sendirinya. Kalau gue menghabiskan waktu buat emosi, alangkah ruginya gue. Sudah rugi waktu, rugi pikiran pula. Yang paling afdol adalah, gimana gue bisa mengubah bentuk energi yang amburadul itu –baca: emosi yang bikin gue alay banget- menjadi sesuatu yang menghasilkan, alias **_**output**_** konkrit.**

"Oi, sampai tulisan ini dibuat, elo tetep alay, tau," Itachi mulai dongkol.

**Kalau pas jaman SMP dulu, sehabis perang dingin sama kakak kelas yang gak kece, gue boleh ber**_**mellow-mellow**_** ria sambil bergaya bak pengeran telenovela di ambang pintu kamar lalu berteriak dramatis, "Jangan mendekat, Rosalinda! Aku mau sendirian! **_**Leave me alone**_**!" sambil menatap penuh arti ke arah kucing garong yang lagi lewat sambil ngegigit ayam gorengan ibu. Sekarang, malu-maluin banget kalau gue bertingkah kaya gitu.**

"Dulu atau sekarang kalau elo bertingkah kaya gitu kayanya bakal tetep malu-maluin, deh, Sas," komen Itachi. Lagi-lagi sambil _sweatdrop_ parah.

**Sekarang masalah yang dihadapi jauh lebih kompleks dari perkara cemen begitu. Hati gue harus lebih kuat. Karena gue hidup bukan sekedar ngerasain emosi, tapi juga harus beraksi.**

**Dulu, pas jaman jadi mahasiswa paling cakep –versi majalah narapidana-, kalau lagi berantem sama ortu, gue boleh nyekik bantal, terus memutilasi –foto pacar- temen sekamar. **_**Then when i found nothing had changed, i could burry my head in my pillow and sulk all day long**_**.**

**Tapi sekarang, gue gak bisa ditolerir kalau punya kelakuan macam itu. Gue kan udah jadi pria metroseksual yang punya penghasilan lebih gede dari Abu Rizal Bakrie –**_**in my dream**_**-. Harusnya gue bisa dong, berbuat lebih bijak dan lebih arif. Dan harusnya, gue bisa beraksi lebih baik lagi di kancah kehidupan yang binal dan liar ini, dengan menyandang gelar 'orang dewasa'. Akan lebih baik lagi, kalau gue bisa menghasilkan sesuatu dari proses me-**_**manage**_** emosi gue yang fluktuatuif ini.**

**So, sekarang, di depan **_**netbook**_** pinky nan glossy ini, setelah uring-uringan gak jelas karena mengalami **_**mental **__**abuse**_** oleh teman sekantor –yang dirasakan hanya secara sepihak oleh gue-, ijinkan gue yang telat mengecap kedewasaan ini untuk melakukan sesuatu yang paling gue sukai. Yaitu menulis. Menulis habis semua keresahan hati dan kegetiran, lengkap dengan bahasa yang kekanakan dan harapan yang kadang terasa muluk. Semoga tulisan ini bisa memberi sesuatu, walaupun itu cuma segaris senyum ketika tulisan ini dibaca ulang nanti. Tapi inilah yang dapat dan ingin gue lakukan agar nggak menyerah pada emosi sia-sia semata.**

_**The last but not least, hope my heart and soul become stronger.**_

_**Welcome, adulthood!**_

**Alay, Elo, Gue, End.**

Sekali lagi mata Itachi berkedip. Lalu garuk-garuk kepala sendiri. Tulisan Sasuke yang alay bin melompat-lompat cara penuturannya membuat kepalanya agak pening.

Tak lama kemudian telepon genggamnya berbunyi.

Dengan sekali gerakan Itachi menjawab panggilan yang ternyata dari gadis pujaannya.

"Gimana? Udah baca _blog_-nya Sasuke belum?"

Ah, suara itulah yang membuat Itachi suka senyum-senyum sendiri waktu mendengarnya. Suara itu kini masih penuh semangat seperti biasa.

"Udah," jawab Itachi singkat.

"Terus, terus? Gimana menurut elo?" masih dengan tingkat antusiasme yang sama, Sakura bertanya. Itachi bisa membayangkan Sakura tersenyum cerah saking semangatnya. Gebetannya itu memang mirip bola karet yang lincah dan _bouncy_.

Itachi mengangguk dan menyiapkan jawaban paling jujur, "Kayanya gue rugi bacanya."

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chibinotes :**

Chibi : Semua ini berawal dari keinginan untuk bisa sharing tentang hikmah dari kejadian sehari-hari. Tapi ternyata gak segampang itu ya, buat merangkai kata indah plus inspirasional ala Pak Mario Teguh. Jadinya Chibi plesetin aja jadi fanfic. Dan korbannya Sasuke. Huhuhuhu. Semoga tetep bisa diambil hikmahnya dan tidak terkesan menggurui. Semoga gak garing-garing amat joke-nya. Walaupun sebenarnya Chibi ngerasa kalau fic ini amat sangat garing sekali. Kriuk-kriuk kraus-kraus gitu, deh.

Oh, be te wei, kalimat yang menginspirasi Sasuke itu aslinya punya Shikamaru pas Naruto belum bisa move on dari kematian Jiraiya. And Cygnus Hyoga, ada yang tau gak dia siapa? Itu lho, si ganteng dari Saint Seiya. #ngiler#

Sasuke : Oi, gak usah ngiler gitu deh. Uda berapa kali elo ngerusak image gue yang cool, handsome, and macho. Elo dendam ya, Chib? #ngasah kunai hasil colongan#

Chibi : Habisnya, Sasu kan imut. Jadinya yang kepikiran tuh Sasu aja.

Sasuke : Alasan ditolak. Dasar playgirl. Barusan elo ngiler gara-gara ngebayangin Hyoga, sekarang elo malah ngerayu gue. Gue mahal, bo. Modal rayuan mah lewat. Lagian elo udah bikin gue diinjek-injek sama Syahrini gara-gara kata-katanya gue ambil. Sini, lo! Gue jadiin tatakan kopi tubruk! #menerjang penuh nafsu. Apa, coba?#

Chibi : Kyaaaa! #menghindar penuh nafsu. Lebih gak jelas lagi#

Itachi : Yah...maafkan kelakuan mereka ya, readers. Mohon RnR-nya. Arigatou # pasang senyum sejuta watt#


End file.
